


The Friendship Bracelets

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Dirk finally has a friend to share a friendship bracelet with, it's just a matter of picking the right moment





	The Friendship Bracelets

Dirk was proud of his creations. He’d seen tutorials online on how to make these but now he had a reason! 

He stood back and looked at the braided brightly colored cords and the lettered beads they held in place as they sat on the hood of his car. 

Both bracelets reading DG and TB with a little heart bead in between the initials. 

It was perfect. 

He’d always wanted to share friendship bracelets with someone and now he had a best friend! Dirk was so excited he had barely slept the previous night, instead staying up to construct his present. 

Seeing Todd come out of the bedroom he swept the bracelets into his pockets and set off after him. 

He wanted to give the bracelets right away but Todd’s attitude...was a little...hostile. As much as Dirk was excited he was afraid of being rejected. So he kept the bracelets in his pocket, waiting for an opportunity. 

+++

The first opportunity came in the death maze. Maybe it was the fear, or the need to work together that did it but Dirk felt...something between the two of them. 

But still he hesitated. 

Todd only just seemed to be warming up to him and he would hate to jeopardise that now. No...best to keep it back until it’s safe. He’s just thankful that the electrocution didn’t ruin the bracelets.

+++

The next moment was in the woods where Todd called himself his friend. He was about to when Todd caught him off guard.

“So, tell me what was it like growing up in England”

Dirk’s face fell and he leaned away. 

“Ah well..I didn’t really grow up in England. I mean I did and I went to university there for a time but I grew up...somewhere else” his voice went annoyingly squeaky. “Are we sure we looked everywhere for the kitten?” he turned away from Todd, not wanting to see his face. 

Dirk froze as he felt a hand on his arm.

“Dirk...what’s wrong?” The concern in Todd’s voice  _ hurt,  _ but...well friends told each other these things didn’t they? And Todd had shared a major secret with Dirk so it was right to reciprocate...wasn’t it?

Dirk sighed and turned around.

“Remember when I said I was trained by the CIA? That...wasn’t quite true” Todd looked confused, Dirk didn’t blame him, “I was...held captive by a group within the CIA called Blackwing. They kept...people like me. There were experiments…” Dirk shivered, his arms coming up to hold himself tight.

Todd came closer, his hands on Dirk’s biceps.

“What do you mean experiments?” Todd asked, but Dirk looked away “Dirk?” 

“They locked me a room and it was ‘tell us what the picture is’ or ‘cut the right wire’ and when I got it wrong and I usually got it wrong they’d...well it wasn’t nice. I thought I’d seen the last of them 16 years ago” Todd’s eyes had widened in shock as Dirk revealed his past but that last sentence got his attention.

“What do you mean you  _ thought _ you’d seen the last of them” Todd asked slowly. Dirk shivered, holding himself tighter. “Dirk it’s okay, I’m right here. Please talk to me, what did you mean?”

Dirk finally met his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I...Riggins. He was the one running Blackwing. I ran into him...at your apartment building...he said…he wanted….Todd he wanted to take me back” Dirk’s voice cracked, his eyes full of tears. 

“Hey!” Todd’s hands moved to cup Dirk’s face, “They aren’t going to. No one is going to take you. I’ll make sure of that” his eyes searched Dirk’s, “Okay?” 

Dirk nodded, comforted by Todd’s assurances. He let out a long shaky breath.

“Okay...okay”

 

In hindsight that was the perfect opportunity but Dirk was too emotional and missed it.

 

+++

When Todd picked him up from the hospital and said he was Dirk’s friend for the second time he  _ almost _ gave the bracelet then.

But he didn’t. Things still felt too raw.

He really wished he had.

At Blackwing they made him strip, giving him one of those damn jumpsuits to wear. He had to watch as they went through the pockets of his jacket.

“Please just tell me where my friends are” he begged, his heart hurting as he watched them casually go through his things. They ignored him until they pulled out the bracelets.

“Wait!” he put out his hands desperately, “Please! Can I just keep those? Please!” the soldier turned to look at the guy in the suit. The person who had tackled him when Riggins had approached. 

“Nah, like, just burn it with the rest” 

That’s what broke Dirk in that moment. His knees buckling under him.

“Please” he whispered, but of course he was ignored.

They put it in the incinerator in front of him. But by that point he was numb, silently telling himself he’d get to make new ones. Maybe with Todd. He’d get out and start his agency and maybe make one for Farah as well. 

He didn’t cry until he was locked in his cell, the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad so I wrote about sad Dirk


End file.
